thewalkingdeadfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Sirens (OUA)
Sirens is the fifth episode of Once Upon an Apocalypse. It is written by JTheAlphabetBoy and developed by AquaSoloSky and JTheAlphabetBoy. Synopsis The group go save Mitchell's daughter from the police. Lily makes a life changing choice to save her daughter from danger. The group notices something about the disease when someone else turns. Plot In a flashback, Mitchell, Marie, Lizzie and Aaron are driving down a road when they are stopped by a group of officers. Lizzie, who has a cough, is taken from the vehicle, making Marie scream and fight the cops to get to Lizzie. Lizzie begs for help as her parents are held back and she is taken away in a police car. One officer, Michelle Cranston, watches the family with sorrow. Paul brings Mitchell and his family to the others, where Lily recognizes him. Paul tells them about how the police are holding his daughter captive. Anne questions why this affects them and Paul tells her they need to save her. Dan interrupts and says they have too much to worry about at the moment. As the group is arguing, Rebecca looks at Sally and thinks she stopped breathing. She looks closer and Sally's eyes open, now faded to grey. Rebecca screams, backing away. Nina is about to shoot when Anne stops her and says she'll do it. Nina gives an apologetic look as Anne takes the gun, everyone either crying or shielding their eyes. Anne says she's sorry before shooting her friend, then running to Connor for comfort. Marcus asks why she reanimated even though they cut off the hand. Max explains it may have been too late but Beth recalls how Lukas wasn't bit and he reanimated. Max then assumes unless you destroy the brain, people come back. At the police station, Lizzie is in a cell with a woman named Quin. She tries calming her when Officer Marsh tells them both to follow him. The girls enter a room and turn to see Marsh holding a gun to Lizzie. Quin begs him not to kill her, saying she isn't sick. He tells her he can't risk it and pulls the trigger, but Quin jumps in front of the bullet. Michelle enters the room and fights Marsh, shooting him in the head. She then shoots Quin in the head and tells her to trust her. Paul forms a smaller group to get Lizzie, consisting of Beth, Mitchell, Sandra, Max, Dan, Jay, Marcus, Lily, Wendy and Tyler. The others wait by the beach for them to return. Lily and Wendy are the escape, waiting in a car they found. While they wait, a young couple run to them and beg for help. The group enter the police station, almost vacant. While they look, Beth, Sandra and Dan open a room filled with infected and accidently release them. They get trapped in a room and Dan is grabbed, the girls holding on to him. Dan begs for them to help, saying "I love you." Both girls look to each other and let go, closing the door. They hug and run to a window, climbing out. Mitchell, Paul and Tyler run into Michelle and Lizzie. Michelle says she helped her but they need to leave. They exit the building, regrouping with the others and make their way to Lily and Wendy. Meanwhile, Lily and Wendy are talking to Marco and Denise when Wendy notices Marco's grabbing his gun. She signals her mom when Marco grabs her and places the gun to Wendy's head. He demands that Lily gives the keys to him but she refuses. Wendy elbows Marco, getting free and Lily shoots him in the chest. Wendy grabs her knife, staring at Denise. She pleads, "I didn't do anything!" and Wendy says, "Exactly. You didn't." Before running to her and stabbing her in the stomach. The others approach to see this and say they need to go. Infected surround the area as they leave, eating the two teens. The group hear their screams. Mitchell is walking beside Lily and asks what she's doing later. Lily says they need to stop, pointing out how he said he was single. She walks ahead to talk to Wendy, telling her they did the right thing. "Did we?" Wendy questions. They return to the beach, where the group has started a fire. Connor is walking down the beach, holding Sally's necklace before dropping it in the water. As he walks away, a herd of infected are heard, but he is oblivious. Co-Stars *Colton Haynes as Tyler *Bailee Madison as Brianna O'Connor *Jamie Dornan as Jay *Erin Sanders as Quin *Vanessa Cloke as Marie *Chandler Riggs as Aaron *Megan Charpentier as Lizzie *Darren Criss as Marco *Gabrielle Wilde as Denise *Denis O'Hare as Officer Marsh Deaths *14 police officers and prisoners. *Sally (Alive and Zombified) *Quin *Officer Marsh *Dan *Marco *Denise Trivia *This marks the first kill for Anne Dawson. *First Appearance of Michelle Cranston. *First Appearance of Lizzie. *First (And Last) Appearance of Quin. *First (And Last) Appearance of Officer Marsh. *First (And Last) Appearance of Marco. *First (And Last) Appearance of Denise. *Last Appearance of Sally. (Alive and Zombified) *Last Appearance of Dan. Category:Once Upon an Apocalypse Category:Episodes